slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SFU Odcinek 0
|-| WSTĘP= 300px|right Odcinek demonstracyjny, przez który musiała przejść każda z nas zaczynając przygodę ze Słodkim Flirtem Uniwersytetem. Naszym przewodnikiem jest Titi, która krok po kroku tłumaczy nam zasady działania gry. Intro:Przyjazd do Akademii Anteros |-| Pewne wartości...= W przewodniku po grze jesteśmy zapoznawani z podstawowymi pojęciami i funkcjami w grze. Są nimi: Punkty Akcji Punkty Akcji (PA) służą naszej postaci do odblokowania nowych dialogów w grze. Ilość naszych PA możemy sprawdzić w tabelce mieszczącej się w górnej części strony. Dziennie dostajemy od gry 20 18px. Oczywiście jest możliwość wykupienia ich za realne pieniądze w banku. Kiedy PA się skończą, masz dwie możliwości: 1. BANK: W banku możesz kupić dodatkowe punkty akcji i wirtualne pieniądze. Wystarczy posiadać telefon. 2. POCZEKAJ DO JUTRA: Każdego dnia podczas logowania otrzymujesz 5 goldsów i 20 nowych punktów akcji. Czy będziesz wystarczająco cierpliwa? Golds Golds to nic innego jak nasze kieszonkowe, które również są rzeczą niezbędną by móc grać. Za pieniądze możemy kupić przedmioty potrzebne do wykonania misji, ubrania oraz stroje na randki. Ilość naszych środków sprawdzamy podobnie jak ilość PA. Dziennie dostajemy 5 18px. Goldsy można kupić w banku tak samo jak Punkty Akcji. Znak zodiaku Gdy na Słodkim Flircie jest "dzień twojego znaku zodiaku", dostajesz dodatkowo 5 18px i 5 18px. Oprócz tego, znak zodiaku w pewnym stopniu pomaga ci dogadać się z niektórymi postaciami z gry. |-| Ogółem...= Misje W trakcie odcinka będziesz zmuszona wykonywać różne misje. Mogą one polegać na rozmowie z postacią, kupieniu czegoś, czy znalezieniu jakiegoś przedmiotu na tle naszego otoczenia. Nie ma możliwości nie wykonania misji. Wróżka W każdym odcinku mamy szansę spotkać wróżkę Titi. Jest ona naszą opiekunką, która może podarować nam PA, goldsy lub unikalne przedmioty. |-| Flirtowanie= Wskaźnik lovometru right Podczas gry będziemy się natykały na wiele postaci. Każda z nich jest inna - z jednymi jest łatwo się porozumieć, z innymi zaś nie. Podczas rozmowy z naszymi sympatiami, po prawej stronie znajduje się wskaźnik nazywany lovometrem. Wartości na tym wskaźniku mogą wzrastać jak i maleć w skutek naszych wyborów w grze jak i wyboru odpowiedzi podczas rozmów. Im większa wartość, tym bardziej podobasz się danej postaci. I na odwrót, im mniej punktów na lovometrze, tym mniejsze zainteresowanie tobą przejawia ta osoba. Randkowanie Na końcu każdego odcinka przewidziana jest randka. To z kim pójdziesz na randkę zależy od twoich wcześniejszych wyborów w grze i oczywiście od wartości na lovometrze z danymi postaciami. Kiedy już przyjdzie czas na randkę, musisz wybrać strój - to od tego wyboru zależy czy randka się odbędzie. Często też, poza prawidłowym strojem, musisz wybrać poprawną odpowiedź, by móc cieszyć się spotkaniem, jak i ilustracją kończącą dany odcinek. /!\ NA TYPOWĄ RANDKĘ IDZIESZ ZAWSZE Z OSOBĄ, Z KTÓRĄ MASZ NAJWIĘCEJ PUNKTÓW NA LOVOMETRZE. /!\ |-| Replaye= 670px|left|link=http://www.slodkiflirt.pl/replay.kiss Mamy możliwość zagrania w dany odcinek jeszcze raz. Są dwie opcje: Wolny Replay Możesz zagrać jeszcze raz w dowolny odcinek bez zmiany scenariusza. Jest to najlepsza opcja by odblokować inną ilustrację. Po zakończeniu wolnego replayu wskaźniki z naszymi kolegami wracają do stanu sprzed rozpoczęcia rozgrywki. PRZYKŁAD Masz odcinek 20, chcesz spróbować zdobyć prezent od ChiNoMimi w odcinku 7. Bierzesz wolny replay, przechodzisz odcinek, zdobywasz lub nie dany przedmiot, a po zakończeniu odcinka znów jesteś w odcinku 20. Replay Historia Możesz ponownie odegrać dany odcinek. W konsekwencji twoje decyzje zostaną uwzględnione w dalszej części scenariusza. Aby zagrać jeszcze raz w dany odcinek musisz też zagrać ponownie we wszystkie następne odcinki, które występują po wybranym przez ciebie odcinku. Jest to bardzo ważne, ponieważ każda zmiana ma wpływ na dalsze losy twojej postaci. PRZYKŁAD Właśnie grasz w odcinek 5 i decydujesz się zagrać jeszcze raz w 2 odcinek, będziesz musiała wtedy zagrać jeszcze raz w odcinek 3 i 4, zanim wrócisz do odcinka 5. |-| Nowości= SFU Titi - normalna.png|Titi SFU Titi - normalna2.png SFU Titi - normalna3.png SFU Titi - radość.png SFU Titi - zadowolenie.png SFU Titi - zadowolenie4.png SFU Titi - zadowolenie5.png SFU Titi - zadowolenie6.png SFU Titi - zamyślenie.png SFU Titi - zamyślenie2.png SFU Titi - zaskoczenie.png SFU Titi - wzruszenie.png SFU Titi - smutek.png SFU Dziedziniec Uczelni.jpg|Dziedziniec Uczelni SFU Wydział Sztuki.jpg|Wydział Sztuki |-| Prezent= U00 Czarodziejska bransoletka.png|''Czarodziejska bransoletka'' od wróżki en:Introduction: Arrival at Anteros Academy ru:Эпизод 0 (Университет) Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet